Memories of the Past
by Lorettaking
Summary: Five years ago the Circle was shattered, a horrible series of events caused repercussions that have left the members of the Circle powerless. The only one who remains in Washington is Diana Meade, dealing with the shadows of the past. Future AU.


A/N: This is just a drabble I may or may not continue. I wrote it during Marketing class and decided to put it up just because. Hope you guys enjoy it~

* * *

><p>She still has dreams. Dreams where she's back in Chance Harbor and everyone is still there next to her. Dreams where there are no choices to make and no ones life is put on the line. She dreams on the nights that the moon is hidden and the wind is silent, nights on which there are no stars. She wakes in a bedroom that suddenly seems unfamiliar and it feels like the years have passed while she slept. It is in those moments of deepest night when the only noise is a far off siren , that she remembers.<p>

She remembers the frigid coast that never seemed to change no matter the weather, the dockside cafe's and festivals that seem to happen so often there. Laying back on those quiet nights she remembers a smile, a glance. She remembers long brown hair hardly ever worn down and an arrogance to match the Gods. Easier than that come the memories of the thrill of magic and the power that seemed to be able to fix anything, power that could take you to the stars and back in the blink of an eye. On these nights a shadow seems to cast itself over her and her past returns to her. She remembers death and sparkling green eyes dull with grief they hate to show. She remembers cries into nothingness as piece by piece everything was ripped from her, she remembers the demons.

In the stillness she remembers,but most of all she feels. Feels like the wounds of the past are ripped open anew on these nights as if she were a modern Prometheus. An image in the mind brings back a flood of emotion, of heartbreak. A knowing smirk much too close for comfort brings with it the rush of nerves and confusion she used to feel so often. Feelings of pain and regret so closely paired with the memory of worn leather-bound books. A heavy sigh leaves her lips as she sees the days of her past clearly lain out in her head. So much has changed since then, the magic is gone and so are her friends. All scattered across the country to remove themselves from the memories, some dead. The only one left in the great state of Washington is her , the lonely Diana Meade.

Diana has tried to move on to bigger and better things but deep down she feels that there is something still stirring in that far off town of Chance Harbor and she has always felt it is her responsibility to watch out, or let the past be repeated. Confining herself to this state. She lives a good life nevertheless, though the nights haunt her she has learned to live with her regrets. She has too much to hide to be close to anyone but working as a lawyer has the upside that not many would want to be close anyway. Not that she's a lawyer yet, still studying. She mostly lives off the Meade inheritance, though to be honest she wouldn't have to work If she didn't want to but being left to her own devices is a terrible concept. She'd remember too much being on her own, and Diana isn't sure she would be able to keep the balance between her life and sanity stable.

Especially lately, she fears the influence of the nights is creeping into her daily life. Laying in her bed she worries that she is finally snapping after all she's seen. One face that has lingered on the edges of her mind is suddenly clearer than ever, a face that shouldn't be there. It appears in the most mundane of places as a flash of leather in a crowded hallway or the glimmer of pouted lips behind a bookshelf. She is seeing what can only be glipmses of the one and only Faye Chamberlain. Diana curls in on herself shutting her already closed eyes tighter, that name is ludicrous in the context. Faye is dead, she's been dead for five years. The thought pierces through her like a jagged shard of glass and she feels cold. Faye is dead and cold, buried far underground. As much as Diana has learned to live with the past she will never let the other girls death go. The memory of her will always be fresh and so will the pain it brings. After all, if it hadn't been for Diana, Faye would be very much alive.


End file.
